Spot
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Uma tarde qualquer. Kiba entediado em casa... Shino entediado no trabalho... Ambos resolvem animar-se de um jeito diferente e usam os celulares para isso. Mas o que devia ser algo intimido entre duas pessoas se torna um pesadelo com o envolvimento do terceiro elemento. E Kiba descobre que nem sempre as coisas são o que aparentam ser.
1. Descontração com intimidade

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para o Desafio de Maio do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Nudes Vazado".

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**Descontração com intimidade**

Kiba estava entediado. Sozinho em casa, precisava estudar para uma das últimas provas do semestre. Com o período chegando ao fim as cobranças aumentavam: vinham em forma de trabalhos e exames rigorosos. Sobrava pouco tempo livre, e investir esse tempo em estudar o fazia ter vontade de sair correndo!

A vida adulta era tão complicada…

Tinha um emprego de meio período para ajudar a completar a mesada que ganhava da mãe e da irmã mais velha. Elas o ajudavam a bancar a faculdade e algumas despesas, mas Kiba nunca gostou de ser folgado ou sentir que tirava proveito das pessoas que amava. Tinha parte da tarde e da noite livres, não fazia mal algum trabalhar pra ter mais liberdade financeira.

Porém nessas épocas pedia folga no arubaito e ficava em casa estudando.

Ou algo assim.

Pois naquele momento ele estava meio deitado na mesa, sonolento, quase babando sobre o livro. Estava a um passo de desistir e ir cochilar no sofá quando o celular sinalizou uma mensagem.

Deslizou a tela e desbloqueou o aparelho velho e arranhado. Era Shino, seu namorado.

"O que está fazendo?"

Kiba sorriu. Shino tinha um estúdio de tatuagem e aproveitava o ócio entre o horário de um cliente e outro trocava mensagens com Kiba. Se conheceram quando Kiba precisou corrigir uma burrada tatuada no traseiro. O interesse mútuo os fez se aproximar, começar a namorar e até mesmo viver juntos! Moravam no apartamento de Shino há quase um ano. Ainda passavam por adaptações, o relacionamento entre duas pessoas de personalidade tão diferentes não podia ser um mar de rosas cem por cento dos dias. Mas o amor era forte. Ajudava a encontrar meios termos que não pesavam pra nenhum deles. A vida a dois seguia cada vez melhor!

"Nd e vc", respondeu depressa.

"Tenho um tempo livre. Estou entediado"

O sorriso de Kiba aumentou.

"posso te animar"

"Então me anime"

O rapaz pegou o celular e foi para o quarto. Na última vez que Shino se entediou, fizeram uma brincadeira muito divertida para ambos.

Ainda era cedo. Não precisou acender a luz, havia claridade o suficiente. Pegou o descanso para celular e colocou no meio do colchão. Também pegou um tubinho de gel lubrificante e trouxe pra cama.

Primeiro acionou a função de gravar, depois ajeitou se na cama. Seu celular era velho demais para vídeo-chamadas, a câmera frontal era péssima. Mas gravava vídeos razoavelmente bem e tinha espaço na memória.

Começou tirando a blusa. Em seguida foi a bermuda e a boxer. Colocou um travesseiro em cima do outro e recostou-se confortável sobre eles. Dobrou as pernas e as abriu bastante, de um jeito que sabia expor bem sua intimidade para a câmera que o gravava.

Despejou um pouco do gel na mão e não perdeu tempo em envolver o próprio pênis. Os dedos deslizaram fácil, ágeis com a prática adquirida em noites solitárias. Acariciou-se sem impor muita força, do jeito que Shino o ensinou a fazer, sem afobação. A medida que o lubrificante se espalhava ia causando um calorzinho agradável. O primeiro gemido escapou quando a ereção se tornou nítida, o pênis despontando rijo, duro de excitação. Foi o primeiro de vários. Imaginou que era a mão de Shino ali, subindo e descendo, um pouco mais rápido a cada segundo. Subindo e descendo, parando brevemente ao encostar no baixo ventre que começava a ficar sensível. A sensação se estendeu pelo períneo à medida que o corpo reagia e o ânus se contraia revelando o desejo de ser penetrado. O corpo tencionou-se todo, o ar tornou-se diferente quando o pré-gozo vazou pela ponta do membro rígido, as veias pulsaram em evidência, porque a excitação cresceu a ponto de se tornar dolorosa. Gemidos se emendaram, mal se deu conta de quando os lamentos de prazer traduziram-se no nome do namorado.

_Shino… Shino… Shino! _

Os movimentos da mão se intensificaram. Perderam o jeito cuidadoso, característico de Shino, passaram a ser erráticos e desesperados, do jeito moleque de Kiba.

A imaginação se avivou. Lembrou dos toques que vinham no lugar certo: dentes que mordiscavam seu pescoço, dedos que provocavam seus mamilos, mãos fortes que o prendiam pela cintura a ponto de marcar a pele. O pênis alheio que o preenchia depois da preparação, que o dominava e lhe sucumbia por completo. Que o domava ao alcançar a próstata, levando-o ao paraíso.

Gozou gritando o nome do namorado. Um jato de sêmen jorrou brevemente e o atingiu na barriga, líquido quente e esbranquiçado que ampliou o aroma erótico no quarto.

Uma das pernas caiu um pouco pro lado, sem forças. O movimento fez Kiba gemer baixinho pelo corpo ainda sensível. Limpou a mão no lençol e respirou fundo duas vezes tentando reunir coragem.

Só então foi desligar a gravação, sendo o sorriso enorme e satisfeito a última imagem que a câmera capturou.

Abriu o aplicativo de conversa. A última mensagem era a de Shino pedindo que o animasse. Ambos sabiam bem de que jeito… compartilhou o vídeo com ele, sem coragem de assistir e ver se ficou bom. Era ótimo para seguir impulsos, mas em certos momentos a timidez batia sem dó.

Demorou alguns segundos para carregar o arquivo. Tinham uma boa Internet, mas o celular de Kiba era horrível! Quando foi enviado, sentiu uma grande sensação de dever cumprido!

"Chegou no momento certo. Obrigado"

A mensagem de Shino surgiu na tela e fez Kiba vibrar baixinho. Era tão emocionante!

"Diz oq axou", enviou como resposta.

Olhou em volta pensando em trocar o lençol sujo, tomar um banho e tirar um cochilo. Já não tinha clima para estudo, sentia o corpo relaxado pedindo um descanso. Mas seu corpo estava sujo, o sêmen logo secaria, grudento. Não conseguiria dormir assim nunca!

Estava tão compenetrado nos pensamentos sobre o que fazer que levou um pequeno susto quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Shino entrou no aposento.

"O show foi tão bom que ele veio repetir ao vivo!", foi o primeiro pensamento de Kiba. Que perdeu todo o sentido quando as sobrancelhas de Shino se ergueram e os lábios se entreabriram de surpresa.

— Kiba…? — havia certa diversão na voz do homem. Como um adulto indulgente que pega alguém num flagra constrangedor.

— Shino? — o garoto parafraseou o chamado, começando a ficar igualmente surpreso com a situação.

Nesse momento o celular fez um sinal sonoro. Kiba destravou a tela, de modo um tanto mecânico. Ainda estava aberto no chat com Shino. E exibia a nova mensagem recebida.

"Obrigado. Está perfeito", era o que o namorado dizia. A questão toda, como ficou óbvio, é que Shino não a enviara.

E o mundo de Kiba desabou.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Eu adoro judiar do Kiba. Alguém percebeu isso?

Não sou muito boa com cenas de masturbação xD Espero que tenha ficado plausível. Sexta-feira que vem tem mais


	2. Desespero com agravantes

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Mais um pouco desse drama virtual!

Passem em "para a vida toda" depois é comédia e vai aliviar um pouco o peso dessa daqui!

Boa leitura

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

**Desespero com agravantes**

— Caralho, Shino! Você gostou tanto assim do meu show? — Kiba perguntou tentando soar descontraído enquanto alcançava a camiseta largada na cama.

O outro continuou parado no lugar, observando o namorado cobrir a parte superior do corpo.

— Que show?

— Do vídeo que eu acabei de te mandar, porra! — dessa vez não fez esforço algum pra camuflar o pânico que começou a sentir.

Claro que não havia a menor chance de Shino ter chegado ali tão rápido após receber o arquivo, a não ser que estivesse mentindo sobre o ócio no estúdio.

— Kiba, eu não sei do que você está falando.

O garoto pegou o celular e aproximou-se do namorado.

— Aqui, olha — mostrou a tela meio trincada — É o seu número! Eu estava falando com você!

Shino analisou o ecrã. Sim. A tela do aplicativo exibia o número do celular de Shino, sua foto de perfil e o apelido que Kiba cadastrou na agenda: _namorido_.

— Não recebi vídeo nenhum. Nem falei com você pelo celular hoje.

Tirou o próprio aparelho do bolso e estendeu para Kiba conferir. Mas ele sequer pegou o celular, pondo-se a andar pelo quarto meio desesperado.

— Caralho do inferno! E pra quem eu mandei esse vídeo batendo uma punheta? Porra, Shino. To fudido!

Shino logo compreendeu a gravidade da situação. Alguém enganou seu namorado e o manipulou para conseguir uma filmagem erótica. Quem? Com qual finalidade? Chantagem? Liberar na Internet?

Imaginou as consequências de ter um vídeo tão íntimo de Kiba circulando online.

Seria uma tragédia. Uma falta de respeito e a destruição completa da dignidade alheia.

Assistiu ele sentar-se na cama, meio desnorteado.

— Não sei como fizeram isso, mas clonaram meu número. Com certeza é crime.

Kiba virou os olhos em sua direção. Sentia-se perdido.

Só de pensar no tipo de pessoa que podia fazer tal coisa e que talvez estivesse divulgando tudo naquele exato segundo…

— O que eu faço?

— Vou ligar pra Ino — aproveitou que estava com o celular na mão e discou para a grande amiga de infância. Yamanaka Ino era uma detetive do departamento de Homicídios. Não se tratava de um caso de assassinato, mas ela saberia orientá-los.

Ino atendeu rápido ao chamado. Shino nunca havia entrado em contato antes por ser vítima de um crime, por isso a policial se recusou a conversar por celular e rumou direto ao apartamento do rapaz atrás de detalhes.

Ao chegar lá foi levada para a cozinha, onde Kiba estava sentado à mesa, com uma aparência péssima apesar do evidente banho recém-tomado.

Assim que se sentou, recebeu uma caneca com chá igual às que cada anfitrião tinha. Então Shino contou toda a história, com os detalhes que Kiba havia compartilhado enquanto tomava o longo banho, no qual conseguiu limpar o corpo, mas não a alma maculada pela invasão de privacidade.

— Parece clonagem de celular — ele falou ao final.

— Não. Não exatamente — Ino soprou o chá — Não é meu departamento, mas conheço algumas coisas. O termo correto é "spot". É uma forma de acesso remoto que utiliza programas simples para camuflagem de números. O cracker costuma se camuflar com o contato mais utilizado, que geralmente se trata de envolvimento romântico. O chat falso copia sequencias de mensagens para tornar tudo mais plausível.

— Mas era o meu número na tela. Não parecia uma cópia... — Shino soou incrédulo.

— Sim. Seu numero era exibido na tela, mas era outra linha interagindo. É uma das formas de fraude por acesso remoto. E nem é das mais elaboradas, porque usou apenas um aparelho. Alguns spot trabalham com dois ou três celulares roubando dados em simultâneo. Se eu começar a contar o que os criminosos virtuais são capazes de fazer vocês não acreditariam.

— Por que eu? — Kiba não sabia dosar revolta e preocupação. Não parecia justo que a vida até então pacífica e rotineira de repente estivesse na mira de um criminoso.

— Essa reposta não posso dar. Alguns suspeitos espreitam redes sociais na caça de presas fáceis. Outros são pessoas que vivem próximas das vitimas. Já houve casos de invasão nas empresas prestadoras de serviço e roubo de dados em massa de centenas de clientes.

— Caralho, Ino. Me sinto horrível. Feito de trouxa — Kiba extravasou a frustração. A mulher era melhor amiga de seu companheiro, mas se sentia bem a vontade para tratá-la com igual (ou maior) intimidade — Agora o que eu faço? Espero entrarem em contato me chantageando? Presto queixa? E se vazar? Se o pessoal da faculdade e do arubaito descobrirem eu não sei o que faço. Isso pode acabar até com a minha futura vida profissional.

O tom desesperado era de partir o coração. Comoveu a jovem mulher, que regressou da licença maternidade a pouco mais de um mês e andava com o instinto materno aflorado.

— Eu não deveria dizer isso, porque vai contra o juramento que eu prestei. Mas sei que a justiça é lenta, enfrentamos muitos obstáculos e temos que lidar mais com remediação do que prevenção. Mas vocês são família — estendeu a mão e colocou sobre a de Kiba, querendo afastar o leve tremor com o calor da própria mão, um toque cheio de gentileza — Ataquem primeiro.

— Quê? — Kiba não compreendeu a sugestão.

— Como? — Shino foi direto ao que interessava.

— Shikamaru. Ele é um _white hat_ — refletiu por dois segundos antes de continuar — Ele é o melhor _white hat_ que eu conheço, melhor até que o chefe do departamento de informática da nossa central. Tenho certeza de que ele consegue rastrear o ponto de acesso remoto e nos dar uma vantagem. Sabendo disso posso cobrar alguns favores e queimar etapas em uma investigação.

— Estaremos burlando alguma lei? — Shino não queria piorar uma situação que já era ruim.

— Não sei — a detetive foi sincera. Não sabia a que ponto Shikamaru estava disposto a ir para ajudá-la. Ou que métodos ele utilizaria.

— Não quero te prejudicar, Ino — a voz de Kiba saiu estranha. Ele sufocou de leve com o nó que comprimiu sua garganta. Os olhos arderam e a cabeça começou a latejar indicando uma dor daquelas.

— Não vai me prejudicar além do risco que eu estou disposta a correr — Ino sorriu tranquila. Kiba desconhecia, Shino nunca contaria algo tão pessoal. Mas o jovem tatuador lhe salvara a vida, literalmente, no Colegial. Quando a pressão social pela perfeição foi grande demais para ela suportar. As cobranças, as falsas amizades, os romances vazios…

Se Shino não chegasse no momento certo, Ino não estaria ali na carreira de sucesso, com tantas investigações concluídas e criminosos presos. Com o marido fantástico e a amada filhinha.

Qualquer risco, diante de tudo o que devia a Shino, era irrisório.

— Por favor, Ino — Shino não estava cobrando nada. Era apenas o pedido de alguém preocupado com quem ama. A mulher entendeu isso perfeitamente.

— Vamos torcer para que Shika nos ajude. Estamos agindo rápido, a chance de ter um efeito colateral muito desastroso ainda está na margem de segurança.

Tudo aconteceu no espaço de tempo de menos de duas horas. Uma vantagem mínima, mas que podia fazer toda a diferença para proteger Inuzuka Kiba de uma exposição vergonhosa de alcance mundial.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Spot é uma fraude que existe de verdade.

Até o próximo!


	3. Desfecho com insegurança

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Acabou mais uma!

Obrigada por acompanhar

Boa leitura

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

**Desfecho com insegurança**

A semana que se passou foi uma das piores da vida de Kiba. Nos primeiros dias, sequer conseguiu trabalhar, ir à faculdade ou dormir. Não se afastava do notebook de Shino, vagando pelas redes sociais, apavorado com o pensamento de que seu vídeo íntimo vazaria, seus amigos assistiram e reagiriam! A mente criou tantos cenários pessimistas… O que faria se Tsume e Hana acabassem assistindo sem querer?

Isso afetava Shino por tabela, era doloroso ver a ansiedade e o medo da pessoa que amava. E por um motivo justo: ele chegou a assistir o vídeo. Era uma gravação intensa, com seu namorado caprichando na performance certo de que seria algo apenas dos dois.

Por solidariedade adiou os clientes agendados e ficou no apartamento fazendo companhia e dando apoio ao garoto.

A medida em que os dias passavam e nada acontecia, Kiba começou a relaxar um pouco. Quando conseguiu deitar na cama e encostar a cabeça no travesseiro chegou a dormir por doze horas seguidas tamanha a exaustão sentida.

Foi apenas no oitavo dia de espera que Ino entrou em contato. A detetive marcou com eles em um restaurante familiar afirmando que Shikamaru iria partilhar os resultados positivos da investigação.

A notícia emocionou Kiba. Varreu o pessimismo e o fez respirar aliviado pela primeira vez desde que seu vídeo foi enviado para a pessoa errada.

O pequeno grupo se reuniu em um dos reservados do Ichiraku, aproveitando para fazer uma refeição. Ino apresentou Shikamaru para Shino e Kiba, que sorriu reconhecendo o rapaz.

— Shikamaru! Claro! Você é namorado da Temari — sorriu — Desculpa, andei tão nervoso esses dias que nem relacionei o nome ao rosto.

Kiba havia namorado com Kankuro por um tempo, o irmão de Temari. Chegou a se encontrar com Shikamaru umas duas vezes em reuniões familiares. Tinha uma boa memória, mas nas condições atuais ninguém podia julgar.

— Olá — o rapaz respondeu ao cumprimento com seu jeito comedido. Parecia sempre disposto a evitar fadiga desnecessária.

Ino e Shino também se sentaram após os cumprimentos. Fizeram os pedidos e enquanto esperavam, Shikamaru resolveu explicar tudo o que fez. Sabia que a ansiedade dos presentes ali devia ser grande.

— Você só precisou do número do meu telefone — Kiba acabou cortando-o e falando antes — Conseguiu mesmo fazer alguma coisa? Caralho, cara, você não sabe como essa semana foi uma merda.

Shikamaru suspirou. Kiba era como se lembrava dele! Mesmo se encontrando poucas vezes foi marcante.

— Sim. Apenas o número do seu telefone foi suficiente — explicou — Quando se conecta na rede cada usuário deixa um rastro de navegação. Seja através de ID, IP, número de telefone… Uma informação de identificação é o suficiente. No seu caso, foi o número de celular. Eu usei um rastreador _Reverse Way_ para seguir o rastro do suspeito. A sua sorte foi ter agido rápido. Como Ino me passou a dica tão depressa consegui fazer alguma coisa.

— Descobriu o culpado?! — Kiba soou tão ansioso que partiu o coração dos outros. Mas ele era quem tinha mais a perder, evidentemente.

— Não — Shikamaru respondeu — Consegui descobrir três drives de armazenamento na nuvem repletos de arquivos. Milhares de fotos, vídeos, áudios… foi um belo golpe. Na verdade, venho trabalhando em conjunto com a polícia atrás dessa pessoa ou organização. Reconheci a assinatura. Mas ele ou ela sempre consegue escapar. É problemático.

— Assinatura? — Shino achou a informação interessante.

Quem explicou foi Ino:

— Todo criminoso deixa uma assinatura. No ambiente virtual não é diferente. Shika é nosso consultor _freelance_, mas como sou da Homicídios eu não sabia disso.

— Nunca cheguei tão perto do responsável pela fraude antes — o hacker suspirou — Ele deve conseguiu escapar sacrificando esses drives. Eu podia ir atrás dele, mas preferi morder a isca e recuperar os arquivos. Não acessei as informações, porque é muito comum ter um vírus camuflado. Tentar abrir um arquivo pode acionar esse vírus. Liberar a informação de modo público é um risco que não podemos correr.

Ele podia abrir o drive e ver os arquivos pelo nome e tipo. Mas tentar acessar as imagens ou videos era um risco alto demais. Como contra medida, aplicou defesas e executáveis para monitorar. Pelo menos seis camadas de proteção. Se o antigo dono dos armazenamentos ou outra pessoa qualquer tentasse acessar, Shikamaru Nara saberia. Um impasse que manteria todas as informações protegidas: a polícia não podia acessar, por medo de armadilhas. Os _Black Hats_ também não poderiam, com medo de supostas ciladas.

— Será que o meu vídeo está num desses drives?

Kiba perguntou baixinho.

Nesse momento bateram na porta. Era um dos funcionários com grandes vasilhas de lamen, o almoço que encomendaram.

A conversa foi interrompida por alguns minutos, enquanto os quatro eram servidos. Quando o garçom saiu, Shikamaru retomou do ponto cortado:

— Seu vídeo estava lá sim. Pela data e horário de recebimento. Era o mais recente, não tem erro — tranquilizou o outro, sem revelar que o arquivo fora renomeado para "Moreno sensual", fato que reforçava ainda mais ser o vídeo certo — Não posso garantir que ele não fez download para algum pendrive ou outra mídia de armazenamento portátil. Mas essa não é uma prática mais tão comum, ter o arquivo online é menos problemático. Como eu disse: vocês agiram rápido. Nenhuma vítima teve chance de reagir em tão poucas horas.

— Que foda — Kiba desviou os olhos para o lamen, mexendo o macarrão com o hashi. Teria que se acostumar com a ideia de que a qualquer momento, num golpe azarado do destino, seu vídeo podia aparecer por aí em alguma rede social. Ou talvez algum tarado estivesse fazendo uso pessoal dele nesse exato segundo — Por que eles fazem isso?

Shino cobriu a mão de Kiba que descansava sobre a mesa. Tentou passar algum conforto, ao menos com a sua presença. Ele não estava sozinho, nunca enfrentaria a pesada situação sozinho.

Era uma pergunta retórica. Contudo Ino a respondeu:

— Para lucrar. Pessoas sem escrúpulos ganham dinheiro com o sofrimento e a humilhação de outros. Há uma rede organizada que consome esse tipo de material. Dinheiro entra a rodo. Seja com chantagens da vítima ou alimentando o mercado sexual ilegal.

Shikamaru escolheu esse momento para pegar um aparelho celular do bolso e estender na direção de Shino.

— Fiz o que a Ino me pediu.

Aburame Shino deslizou o aparelho na direção de Kiba.

— Comprei para você. Shikamaru me deu umas dicas de segurança e recomendou um modelo mais atual.

O garoto arregalou os olhos. Era um aparelho novo e moderno.

— Pra mim?

— Os aplicativos atualizam a segurança em novas versões — Shikamaru falou — Mas aparelhos antigos não dão suporte à criptografia. Isso facilita fraudes virtuais. Instalei alguns programas de proteção que eu desenvolvi. Vai manter seu aparelho seguro. Não dou cem por cento de garantia, porque existem _Black Hats_ muito mais experientes do que eu. Pode ser seguro gravar alguma coisa mais… íntima, mas o risco sempre acompanha a ousadia.

Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar.

— Caralho, cara. Nunca mais gravo nada com o celular. Não desejo essa angústia pra ninguém! Agora é só ao vivo e a cores mesmo, sem nada eletrônico ligado por perto — respirou fundo antes de virar-se para Shino — Obrigado!

A alegria de ganhar o presente inesperado o animou. Não era como se não pudesse comprar um, mas com as despesas meio apertadas parecia nunca ser a hora certa para esbanjar com um aparelho celular.

Shino apenas balançou a cabeça, aceitando a gratidão sem grandes alardes. Então virou-se para Ino e fez menção de falar algo. Todavia a perspicaz detetive intuiu o que ele faria e antecipou-se.

— Não ouse me agradecer, Aburame Shino — ela riu — Alias, aproveitem que esse almoço é por minha conta. O susto foi grande, mas tenho fé conseguimos prevenir algo pior. Shikamaru apreendeu drives e salvou outras pessoas da humilhação. O resultado não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido.

— Comida for free! — Kiba riu, tão animado quanto nunca esteve no decorrer da semana — Já vou pedir mais uma rodada e sobremesa!

Ganhou um celular e comida na faixa! Tinha um namorado maravilhoso e pessoas preocupadas com seu bem estar. Foi vítima da maldade alheia? Sim. Mas o bem ao seu redor era muito maior. Viver valia muito a pena!

— Oe, moleque — Ino rosnou — Não se empolga não!

— Tarde demais!

Shino assistiu a interação com o coração se tornando mais leve. Seguir ao lado de Kiba sofrendo tanto, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar era horrível. Trazia uma sensação de impotência que não sentiu antes.

Voltou a segurar na mão livre do namorado (a outra usava para devorar o lamen rápido e poder pedir mais) dando um apertão carinhoso, plenamente correspondido. E, apesar do alerta de Ino, lançou um olhar para a amiga e para Shikamaru Nara que era pura e sincera gratidão.

Depois da tensão passada, parecia que a vida sairia daquela pausa sombria e voltaria aos eixos outra vez. Faria como Ino instruiu: teria fé que o pior da situação foi contido. E que o video de Kiba nunca sairia daquele drive na nuvem.

E a lição do casal foi bem aprendida: vídeo sensual nunca mais!

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Amanhã eu termino das alianças

Até a próxima!

PS: impressionante o pessoal fazendo teorias sobre o "culpado" e eu aqui no meu trono de ferro pensando: "Sabe de nada, inocente" auhsaushausah

Não me matem!


End file.
